


Mission Ready

by Daegaer



Category: Weiss Kreuz - Fandom
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Humor, Psychic Abilities, Schwarz - Freeform, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Mission Ready

"We're moving to Tokyo in two and a half weeks," Crawford said, not even looking up from his paper. "So you can all start dressing a little more professionally."

"Oh, _professionally_ ," Schuldig said, flicking the cap of his beer bottle at him. "So says the guy sitting around in his boxers."

Crawford kept his eyes on the article from sheer willpower. There was no point in saying that all his clothes were in the wash due to the enthusiasm of _some people_. Actually –

"If some people had showed a bit more professional restraint earlier, I'd have clean clothes to wear. What have I _said_ about bringing work home?"

"I got the answers you wanted, didn't I?" Farfarello said lazily. "And I only messed up one room."

"Mine," Crawford said. He was quite proud that he wasn't yelling. Not any more, anyway. "You're still paying for my dry cleaning."

"Pfft. Why can't you wear black, like any decent villain?"

"You should have known his suits wouldn’t be any good for mopping up the blood," Schuldig said with a mean grin. "Polyester just isn't absorbent."

"You'd know _all_ about polyester," Nagi muttered.

"I take no fashion critiques from someone who considers Space Invaders t-shirts _super cool_. God, I was almost embarrassed to be snooping in your head right then."

"Can I crush his spleen, Crawford?"

"No, we'll need him in Tokyo. He'd live just fine with only one testicle, though."

Crawford rolled his eyes as the remote control sailed through the area he had been in. Why any of them even bothered throwing things at him, he didn't know.

"Come on," Schuldig said. "If I thought you weren't going to duck in time I wouldn't have thrown it." His smile was wide and cheerful. "It would have been a knife."

"I don't know why people think _I'm_ the crazy one," Farfarello said, leaning against Nagi's computer desk as a cushion shot back at Schuldig with deadly accuracy.

"Dismemberment in Crawford's bedroom," Nagi said. "Occult signs daubed on his walls in blood. A half-hearted attempt to clean up using his clothes. Plus, you are actually sucking your victim's eyeball like candy."

"Oh," Farfarello said. ". . . Right."


End file.
